


ShadowHunter Magazine

by bac1007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bac1007/pseuds/bac1007
Summary: Clary is an up and coming artist, working on her first solo exhibit while freelancing for Magnus Bane at ShadowHunter Magazine.Jace is your typical playboy who is told he is forced to start working in the family publishing company. Luckily he has his brother Alec and sister Isabelle to make sure he doesn't totally screw it up. What happens when Jace accidentally leaks Clary's work the competing magazine the Circle run by Sebastian and Seelie





	1. Chapter 1

Clary Fairchild woke up as the sun streamed through her window of her big loft. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:45 am, audibly groaning. She graduated from SVA little more than a year ago and she still could not shake waking up early no matter how late she stayed up the night before.

 

She stretched her still waking limbs, moving to throw some leggings and a flannel on to go to her favorite coffee shop Java Jones. As she moved to get herself going for the day she mentally started going through the laundry list of things that was on her agenda. The main two was that she hadn’t even started her final piece for her first art exhibit, she knew it had to be big- mind blowing- in order to make her work stand out and solidify her name as a contender in the art world. Second was her story board for ShadowHunter- which was nearly complete but needed a little more research. She knew she needed to text Magnus to come by and chat through her ideas so it was more coherent.

 

As she ordered her coffee and waited a flash of gold caught her peripheral vision. She turned to see a man sitting looking down at his phone while the sun shone through the windows, making it look like there was a light halo around his head. Clary stared and an image began to form in her mind- and she knew she had the beginning of her final piece. The barista reached over tapping her shoulder holding her coffee with an annoyed look.

With a quiet thank you Clary looked on more time at the golden man just when he looked up and gaze.

 

d directly at her, eyebrows raising slightly signifying that he saw her looking at him. Clary moved out of the shop slightly embarrassed for having been caught staring but internally thanking the man who had unwittingly given her the idea for her piece. She raced back to her loft that doubled as her studio and got to work sketching and golden angel bent over. After two hours she was almost satisfied but felt like it was missing something. She decided to take a break and do a little work for Magnus.

 

As she worked her mind wandered to how she got in this position- helping an almost dead magazine revamp its image and become the one where fashion becomes art, making trends, be the number 1 magazine that even men pick up now. She almost shudders to think about where should would be now if Magnus hadn’t walked into SVA’s art room and saw her art, then she had a contract for freelancing in front of her explaining that she would help on different projects to bring Shadowhunter into the decade. 

Taking a deep breathe she moved to the wall that housed her new story line for the magazine and got to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Jace saw the redhead staring at him and smirked thinking that was enough to bring her over to him. When he saw her get embarrassed for staring and practically run out the door he was a little dumbfounded; that was a reaction he had never gotten before in his 27 years. 

 

He got up and moved slowly leaving the coffee shop he knew would now be a regular at to make his way to his office. He sighed thinking about all the work that has been thrown his way over the past few weeks as he settled into his role. His saving grace was that both Alec and Isabelle were there with him. They all got the call when they were in St. Barth’s that it was decided by the board to put them to work and they were to fly to New York come February to work at ShadowHunter.

 

He entered the tall building and hit the 12th floor while others piled on. A pretty brunette caught his eye making him smirk. He watched as she grabbed a pen wrote her number down and slid it into his hand. It was so simple he almost laughed and it made him think about the unusual reaction the redhead gave him. His smirk clearly still worked on women, so what had happened there. 

 

He got out of the elevator and made his way to his office, sauntering over to his secretary Kaelie asking what was on his agenda for the morning.

 

“At 11 you have a meeting with The Creative team and that’s where you’ll be for the rest of the day.” Her chipper voice grated on him a little, but she was easy on the eyes so he let it go. With a wink he walked into his office and set his bag down.  He started r eviewing reports that he still barely understood, he looked at the clock to find it was already 11:15 am, which meant he was now late for his only meeting for the day. Cursing to himself he got up and moved as fast as he could to the creative room, hoping he remembered where it was.

He opened the door to find an amused Izzy, a blushing Alec, and a man that had glitter and rhinestones all over his hair, make up and clothes.

“Sorry I am late. I was trying to understand the reports Alec left on my desk and time got aware with me. Where were you?” He began to realize that showing up late to meetings was becoming a bad habit of his and he needed to rectify it before it got to the Lightwoods.

“We were starting with introductions. I am Magnus Bane creative director extraordinaire. Mr. Tall Dark and handsome was telling me what exactly he knew about fashion” Jace looked over to his brother to watch him turn even redder “which given the fade of his pants and hole the elbow of his sweater is abysmal. Not to worry, I am sure I can help him out- after hours of course.” Jace could barely contain his smile as he watched the eccentric man before him insult and hit on his brother all at once.

 

“ I will bring you around this area, explain exactly what we do and how we do it. Also and probably the most important is when we talk about how we keep everything we do a secret.” Magnus moved around as he spoke “So let’s get started- follow me and try to keep up, there is a lot to cover”

The group moved around and were shown everything. He explained how he had a meeting every month to show his plans and brought them all through what the boards he presents to the power that be are and how they have re-shaped the magazine. “Well, to be fair I just present this- not much of this is my idea. We have someone who I was able to get under contract a few years back when I first started. Every idea is hers. I just step in and translate her work into fashion.”

Jace had heard of this artist a few times, “Clarissa Fairchild, right? I’ve heard her name be mentioned a few times but have yet to be introduced.” He stated, hoping to get a somewhat satisfying answer about who the artist was. 

Magnus gave him a look “Ah, yes, my little biscuit. She will not work here full time- she is an artist and wants to be able to create it. Working here would stifle her creativity. We have tried everything to get her as a full-time employee but found that the current situation works better. She almost always works in her studio and I go there about once a week to see her progress and chat.”

 

Jace nodded looking at the other two to try and gauge their reaction. “So you are telling me that this Clary- the reason ShadowHunter- did a complete and total 180- we can’t get her to commit and work here full time? Maybe I should help, what does she look like.”

Isabelle snickered at him “Jace whatever you think you can do with other girls, will not work on her, so do not even think about hitting on her. It will not end well for you but would be fun to watch. Anyways she is completely trustworthy, her contract is iron tight, and we are helping her with her first solo art exhibit next month. We know that there are others that are pursuing her but she is loyal to us. “ 

“Plus if this is how she gets us her work then so be it, It has to be done for the sake of the magazine.” Alec added quietly.

Jace looked at his simblings and knew he was beaten out. But he wanted to know who this mysterious woman was that had single-handedly saved his mother’s life work. 

Magnus looked at the time “Speaking of my little spit fire- I am due to meet with her sometime this week. Why don’t we go to her studio and you can see the process in action.

 

Izzy rolled her eyes “I’ve already seen her in action! But the trip to see some of her new work would definitely be worth it.” Jace was then reminded that he came here about a month after her and two weeks after Alec. He felt behind for the first time since arriving 2 weeks ago.

With a little cheer from Magnus they made to move to the elevator and head out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary P.O.V.**

 

Clary stood on a latter working in gold foil into her painting. She was making good progress on the painting that she knew would be the centerpiece of her exhibit. She lost her self in the art trying not to let the deadline pressure her to move faster than the painting warranted, bobbing her head to the her favorite 90’s music playing in the background

 

_ “Come my lady _

_ Come Come my lady _

_ You’re my butterfly sugar baby. _

_ Such a sexy, sexy pretty little thing _

 

_ Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring _

_ And I ain't gonna lie 'cause your loving gets me high _ ”

Trying to focus and sing along to her favorite part as the painting started coming together slowly. The more she worked in the foil the more she felt like this painting was almost perfect but couldn’t figure out what was missing. 

“HEY BISCUIT!” 

Clary almost jumped out of her skin “MAGS! SHIT!’’ nearly falling out off the ladder. Regaining her balance she climbed down the ladder slowly as to not almost fall again to say hi to her long time friend her only. Finally with two feet safely on solid ground did she looked over her shoulder to see Magnus had brought 3 others with him, one she knew and two she didn’t. She had met Isabelle a few weeks ago and liked her almost immediately, although it took a bit for Isabelle to warm up to her. 

Everyone moved towards each other to close the distance between them and that was when Clary got a better look at the two men- instantly recognized the golden man from the coffee shop. It made her heart beat just a little faster seeing him here in that moment with a painting he has no idea he inspired behind her. She tried not to show any surprise on her face when seeing him and let Magnus or Isabelle make introductions for her.

“Magnus and Isabelle! Sorry I didn’t realize you would be stopping by today I would have had something that looks like it should be presented to you.” She looked at the two she knew, the looking to the two she didn’t “Hi, I’m Clary Fairchild.” She put her hand out to shake the blue eyed one.

“Alec Lightwood” The tall man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair spoke first. He took her hand with a firm shake while the golden man slide next to him, smirking at her just like he had at Java Jones “Jace Herondale” He took her hand and tried to kiss it. Appalled Clary snatched her hand back with eyebrows raised “EW! What do you think you’re doing.” Stomping over to wash her hand in the sink. “In what world do you live in that you think that was better than shaking my hand?” asking incredulously. It was that moment when she saw a bit of shock take over his face that she realized- that moved must work, probably makes females around him swoon. At least now she knew he was exactly as she expected him to be- a typical rich guy who has women falling over themselves. 

She heard Isabelle and Magnus burst out laughing, when she turned she even saw a small smile on Alec- all looking at Jace who had such a look of confusion she was not sure if she should laugh with everyone or feel bad for them.

“I’m not sure where you’re from exactly but what you did could be grounds for assault or something I think.” She moved over to the group as she spoke. “If you’re trying to figure out what makes an American woman's engine rumble I can guarantee that I am not the person for that. Try asking Izzy for help on that.” she felt like she needed to knock him down a peg at the moment. She did not fall for such stupid moves from men who were too good looking for their own good. But it seemed her words had the desired effect as everyone except for Jace howl with laughter even harder. 

“I do not need help picking women. I haven’t had an issue since I was 15 for your information. And that move right there usually makes woman weak in the knees. As does the smirk.” Pointing to his mouth “ My smirk and golden god-like looks has never- ever been rebuffed. Unless they are not into the male species but even then it’s acknowledge by how swoon worthy I am.” Jace looked around indignantly. Not understanding how he read the redhead in front of him so wrong. Even more- not understand what he did wrong that she just flat out rejecting the two tried and true things that he knew worked.

“ _ Right _ .” Clary stared at him for a moment realizing that he may very well be right but also that she would never fall for something so vapid and easy. Turning to Magnus and ignoring Jace’s expectant look “You came here to peak at the board right?”

They all shook their heads yes, still trying to compose themselves from their fits of laughter. “Great it’s over here” Clary walked over and unveiled her work “Dark Faeries”.

“I wanted to do something different than the typical nice fairies we always see. You know, folklore and dark faeries which many don’t know about in the Unseelie Courts. Dark fairies who use their ways to take advantage of man. Such as a Succubus- a faerie that feeds off sex chi, meaning they fed off of sex. A leanhaum-She a vampiric faerie that feeds off of the blood of men after having sex with them- keeping their blood in her cauldron. A Gan Ceanach, the love talker where a the male had women literally dying from obsession of love with him after a kiss.A selkies who looked like seals in the water but women without their skins. Sirens who lured men to their death, ones who feed off of ambition. You get the picture. I thought that we could make it a different take on spring time. Instead of the nice happy stuff. We can make it our own twist. I’ve looked it up- I have not seen anyone go this route especially this time of the year either.” Clary knew her face was flushed but she really like this idea. And had put time a research into 

There was silence for a moment where everyone just stared at her making her a little more nervous than she was before she presented her boards The Magnus broke out a 100 watt smile “You have done it again. Brilliant. Really Clare. My mind is already running through the different clothing we can pair it with.”

“Actually- I had an idea about that.” SHe looked around at the people in front of her taking a deep breathe “What about body paint? I mean obviously there will be clothes and jewelry but I think body paint may be the route to go.” Magnus looked at the small redhead in front of him.

“Body paint?” Izzy jumped up before Magnus could give his thoughts “I love it. No one would think to do something like that. We can have some fun airy pieces for spring time fashion but we can make it avante garde. It will be editorial. But we can make it something more when everyone is going to try and find bikini models we do this.” Isabelle was talking a mile a minute while Magnus was shaking his head yes holding his chin looking lost in thought at all the colors of the and fabrics and history that Clary had placed on the boards in front of him. 

“This is absolutely perfect.” Magnus stated and saw Clary relax just an inch like she was worried he would reject it. “We can go over the planning tomorrow. I’ll have someone some help you in the morning to bring it in and we can start finding things that fit this.” Izzy beamed getting up to hug her new friend and made towards the door Magnus following whispering “Way to put him in his place biscuit. I don’t think he’s been rejected like that in over 10 years.”

She rolled her eyes as she passed him to see a delivery man holding a large bouquet of red flowers. 

“Raul you have got to be kidding me. I thought we had this all figured out!” Clary walked towards the man with her head in her hands clearly frustrated missing the confused look by Jace and Alec.

“Sorry Miss. He found out and paid a lot more money to get us off the re-routing and absolutely make sure you got them from now on.” Clary didn’t know the words to express just how frustrated that made her instead she simply took the flowers from the delivery man walking to dump them in the trash. Moving to walk around Jace he plucked the little note stuck to is and read:

**_Something Red for my little Red_ **

****  
  


**_-SV_ **

****

“Ah, you have a _boyfriend_.” Jace looked at the short girl in front of him. “That explains everything. You weren’t rejecting me so much as trying to be faithful to your boyfriend.”

 

“Oh god no. And even if I did it would not be Sebastian Verlac. Not now. Not in a million years.” Clary literally could not believe the words that came out of Jaces mouth, as if the only reason she had blatantly put him in his place was because of another man. Jace looked at her with alarm. 

 

“Sebastian. Verlac. The prick that runs The Circle? Is sending you flowers?” Clary watched him for a moment, not completely understanding Jace’s thought process. 

 

“Yes. I’ve known him for a while.” She spoke slowly. “He will not stop sending me flowers every day. It’s been three years of this and I have no idea how to make it stop. Recently I had paid what I thought was enough money to get the flowers he sends me every day re-routed to women’s shelters throughout the city. I have no idea how he found out that I did that.” She whined throwing the flowers in the trash, snatching the note out Jace’s hand and throwing in the there as well. 

 

Jace just watched carefully as the petite girl moved with lightning speed around him back to his companions. Now he could not deny the intrigue of the woman in front of him, especially knowing that she has been refusing Sebastian for years, and wondered what it would take for her to gain interest.

 

The group moved to the elevator saying their goodbyes, with Magnus promising that someone would be there bright and early to help her carry her boards to the office to make some final details.

 

* * *

**Jace P.O.V.**

Magnus turned to him once they were walking on the street “Pick Clary up at 7:30 am sharp and help her bring in the boards Jace.” 

 

“Why me?” Jace remained stoic but he felt something spark at the bottom pit of his stomach- not knowing what the feeling was but knew he was going to be looking forward to some one-on-one time with the hot tempered female he just met. 

 

“Jace, Jace, Jace.” Isabelle turned her head to look at him. “ Have you lost every brain cell in your head?”

 

“What?” Jace normally didn’t feel embarrassed ever but right now he felt like he was on the verge of it.

 

“You tried to kiss her hand for angel’s sake.” Rolling her eyes at him. “On a very serious note, however, this is serious. This is not the girl to try your shenanigans with. We are too involved as a business with her to let anything you stupidly do ruin that.”

 

He scoffed at her insinuation. “Wow, getting ahead of ourselves aren’t we Isabelle? And if we are worried about something ruining our business with her- why are you not more concerned about SEBASTIAN VERLAC? If I remember correctly he is #2 on New York’s most eligible bachelors list. ” He looked at everyone as they rounded the corner to the office.

 

“Hmm, it appears you are as daft as you are good looking my dear brother. Clary firstly dislikes Sebastian. Also, Sebastian is not trying to get Clary’s artwork. He’s trying to get Clary. Has been since for about  years now. He’s tried several different routes to get her to say yes but she won’t budge. What makes you think that she would now?”

Jace was silent for a moment- completely floored by this new information. “You never know. Things change. Women are a particular breed one day they love you the next they hate you and are throwing a drink in your face because you called them the wrong name.”

Walking into the elevator to get to their office floor Jace heard Alec “Uhm, yeah pretty sure that  _ that  _ kind of situation literally only happens to you.” With a shrug Jace veered off to his office with a particular redhead on his mind.

He moved past his secretary but felt her eyes on him all the way into his office. He tried to decide where to start and figured that learning more about the contracts with Clary was a good place to start. He needed to know just how invested she was with them. How much she liked it here, really anything that would provide insight as to who she was

A knock on his door pulled him out of his paperwork looking up to see Kealie. “ A bunch of us are going to One and One for happy hour. I thought I’d invite you, maybe you could uhm, get to know everyone in an outside of work.” 

Jace looked at Kaelie condering it for a moment “Maybe. I have a little work to finish up and I will see how I’m feeling. Thank you for the invite” He finished with a smile and looking Kaelie slowly up and down. 

“Alright. I hope I see you there.” She gave him a look that let him know she saw him look. 

Really, what was supposed to do. It was not his fault that they gave him such an attractive secretary. He also couldn’t help but admire her in the low cut blouse and tight skirt. Yet he didn’t feel the pull that he usually did that would make him get up and follow her out the door. He read the contracts and thought about how Clary looked today. How natural, and happy, and comfortable she looked with paint all over her. He realized how beautiful she looked. Not sexy, or hot, but beautiful. It made him get goosebumps for a moment- he had never thought of another woman like that ever. Sure the girls he kept around her were sexy, model like, vixens even but not once would he ever think about them in sweats or with paint in there hair and find them beautiful. He ran his fingers through his hair- “What the fuck is going on with me?”

 

Thirty minutes he let out a frustrated yell. He felt like he had made no progress- he had read the last sentence at least 10 times,  with his mind constantly going back to his interaction with Clary. He knew he needed to get out of the office, away from work that had her name all over it and clear his head, knowing just where to go. He left the office, looking up where the bar was and making his way there. 

He walked into the bar scanning the room for familiar faces. He saw a flash of blonde and walked over, leaning on the bar and look at Kaelie “so you were able to make it?” She gave him wink grabbing the hand that didn’t hold a drink and pulled him along with her. 

Jace mingled with some of the employees trying to at least remember their faces and names but he realized there was no point as he finished off his third drink and he was starting to feel the effects.

Looking at his watch he saw that it was almost 9. “Do you have somewhere to be?” Kaelie whispered into his ear clearly trying to be seductive. He looked around to see that everyone from the office had left and it was just the two of them. He pulled her onto his lap and attacked her neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story is somewhat cohesive that this point!


	3. Chapter 3

Jace woke up abruptly waking up at sound of his alarm blaring from his phone. He looked at the clock, or where he thought it was and realized that he was not in his apartment and even worse there was a body next to him. He looked over to see his secretary sleeping, opened mouth and even snoring with make up slightly smudged. He internally groaned knowing that this would haunt him somehow.

 

He eased himself off the bed, quietly so as to make as little movement as possible but hastily pulling on his pants and shirt and moved out the door before the blonde woke up. Looking around outside he found that he was not far from his place and it took him less than ten minutes with his walking-jogging there. Showering and changing as fast as he could he ran out the door to meet Clary at her studio.

He stopped at Java Jones grabbing a coffee for himself and her- he somehow remembered Magnus telling him she took it black and went to her loft. Looking down at his watch and saw that he had less than 10 minutes to get to Clary’s apartment. Jace had a feeling that if he was even a minute late there would be hell to pay from the petite redhead. 

 

Ringing to be let in he got to her loft in what he thought was record time given his hangover, Jace walked in and saw Clary struggling to carry a poster that dwarfed her. He put to coffee down on the side table and ran to help her.

“Fray! Where exactly am I supposed to be putting this?” A man’s voice rang out from where he and Clary were standing, both holding the poster.

“I told you Si, in the green bag!” Her voice sounded a little raspy to Jace, like she had recently woken up. 

  
The man in question was tall, but not as tall as him, with glasses messy brown hair scrawny wearing a t-shirt that read “ _ GAMERS DO IT BETTER” _ .    


After taking the poster from Clary and setting the poster down, Jace narrowed his eyes at the man “Who are you?” Pointing to the man in question, not even bother to hide the contempt at his voice. 

“Simon is my best friend. And before you even go there- he can be trusted, he knows nothing about fashion or boards or colors so it all really lost on - AH.”  She tripped over one of the bags toppling right into Jace’s chest. 

Pushing her upright and making sure she was stable on her two feet again she murmured “Thanks.’ But her hands stayed on his chest for almost a moment too long and it made Jace look at her, not like before As the words fell out of her mouth and he could see she was tired, hair held up with graphite pencils and paint covered clothes. “I think we can fit all of this in the elevator with the two of us.” She was moving and hadn’t even so much as looked at him until she saw the coffee cups. “Is one of these for me?” Clary finally turning around to actually look at him, with a small look of shock on her face.

“What?” He didn’t like the feeling that he got, thinking that she didn’t know he was capable of being thoughtful or considerate at all. “It’s early I thought that was normal?” WIth that she just shrugged and drank the all black one, humming in brief happiness before getting to work again.

Finally packed into the uber with Simon in front  in an uber he went to make conversation to find her with her eyes closed next to him, sleeping. He studied her face, noticing the freckles what were around her nose, his eyes tracing down to her neck and how soft and smooth it looked, making him have to mentally slap himself for thinking about what it would feel like, if she had a sweet spot there. It would win him no points with her there. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Clary P.O.V.**

 

Clary could feel his eyes on her while she closed her eyes in the uber. She could also feel herself blushing the longer she felt his eyes on her. She forced herself to keep her breathe even and not feel nervous about the intense look she could guess that he had on, trying to figure her out. Taking a deep breathe, forcing herself to relax because she could not figure out why he made her feel uneasy. Not a bad uneasy but - well she realized she didn’t completely understand why he made her feel like this and it frustrated her a bit. Clary had dealt with guys like him her whole life, her brother being one of them- so she had practice in just the best way to put them in their place. She knew that there was something different here though, guys do not often bring her the inspiration the way he did.

A light cough made her open her eyes to see that they had arrived at the office and it was time to move. She moved carrying some of the posters with Jace insisting to holding most of them, with Simon trailing behind them mumbling about being forgotten or something like that. Clary couldn’t help but roll her eyes- he always did something like this.

They made their way to the creative room and he left the posters on the table with a terse nod before leaving, and she couldn’t help but look at his butt as he walked away. He turned to say something- catching her staring and lifted one eyebrow at her before softly chuckling and exiting the room going to his office a few floors up. She knew her face was most likely redder than a tomatoe, silently scolding herself - because  _ what in the world had gotten into her _ ? 

Shaking her head at herself she starting pulling out the unfinished work for her and Magnus to work with.

“ I bought croissants!” Clary let a little chuckle out as she looked at the Indonesian man infront of her having way too much energy for it being only 8:30 in the morning. “And yes I saw that.” He whispered.

“Saw what?” Clary squeaking like a child.

“Mhm, sure biscuit, play it off.. For now, but you will tell me what is going on between you two. You did not just meet yesterday afternoon, I can tell.” Magnus paused to look around at what Clary brought in. “Let’s get started.” And then the two of them were off- looking up researching with one or two assistants pulling clothing pieces that might fit each look. At 11:30 Maia barged into the room “Uh.. guys I found something and you are about to be pissed.” And with that they looked through the pages laid out in front of them.

 

Clary groaned, trying to put all her frustration into it. “Ok, OK. We can handle this. It is not the end of the world.” SHe realized she was more so saying this to herself than to the others in the room. “We clearly know who sent this. Maia can you go find Izzy fill her in and we’ll meet you there with the those two.” 

Magnus and Clary marched over to Jaces office first noticing that his secretary was not at her desk, only to open the door to find him with him standing in between Kaelies legs, leaning over her with her shirt open. Magnus coughed loudly, letting them know they were no longer alone. 

“You two please get decent. We need both of you to meet us in Isabelle office for a meeting about some event. 5 minutes, do not be late. Thanks.” Clary pushed the door opener with her foot to ensure the door the door would remain open and dutifully made her way to Isabelle’s office now having a few questions in her mind answered. Seeing what she just saw, hurt her for some reason, one that went beyond the information that Maia just gave her.

A low whistle from Magnus made her look at him. “What?” 

“Oh nothing biscuit- you just look more pissed than you were about 8 minutes ago when Maia told us about all of this.” He gave her a knowing smile “I meant to ask that piece you were working on yesterday- did something or uhm..someone happen to inspire you?” 

Clary looked mouth agape at him, because how in the hell did he know? What gave it away?

Steeling her breathe “It’s not like that. I just so happened to see him while i was getting coffee in the morning. We didn’t even speak! I just… I don’t know it was the way the light hit him or something and then an image just formed in my head and yeah” She was rambling she knew it but it made her uncomfortable whatever Magnus was implying. Mostly because of the feeling that she got that was making her more mad than it should, seeing Jace like that. She really was not sure why she was even surprised. He was  **_Jace Herondale_ ** , this is what guys like him, and her brother, and Sebastian did. Who they were.

 

“Hmm.. if I’m not mistaken- you’ve never had a man spark something like that, or at least you’ve never mentioned it. What is it that artists call it? A muse? Ah yes I think that’s it.” They approached Izzy’s door. “And what a moment- don’t a lot of artists sleep with their muses?” 

“Ugh! That is such a stereotype!” Stomping her foot not caring how childish it seemed. She could not believe this is where the conversation was turning after they had practically walked in on Jace and Kaelie about to do….whatever on top of his desk! At work!

“Clary is sleeping with who? And why did no one tell me?! What’s he look like?” Izzy stood there shooting questions focused on the paperwork in front of her, with Maia by her side looking a tiny bit uncomfortable.

“I am not sleeping or seeing anyone! Please let’s focus on the situation at hand!” Clary felt exasperated at this point.

And as if their timing couldn’t be better Jace and Kaelie walked in looking slightly more put together than when Clary last saw them, but she still eyed the pink lip gloss on Jace’s collar. 

“Ah Miss Whitewillow please take a seat.” Izzy had on her professional ‘do not mess with me face’ that made people shake in their heels, and Kaelie was no exception. Jace stood over by Alec looking thoroughly confused when he was handed a folder.

“Let’s get started shall we? It has been brought to our attention that these emails were sent from your work desk top this morning Is this correct?” Izzy handed over copies of the emails Maia had shown them all. Jace, having finished the folder was looking at the blonde with a level of anger that actually made Clary a bit scared.

“I..uhm.. Maybe. I mean it does look like my personal email address. How did you get this?” Kaelie stuttered, trying to play stupid but doing such a terrible job at it Clary wondered how much brains was actually in her head.

“ We monitor every single computer and every single email that leaves from company. You know this, it was explained to you when you were hired 6 months ago. Miss Whitewillow, this was explained to you when you signed on to be an employee here you signed multiple contracts. Some of those include and NDA where you are forbidden to tell anyone anything you see, hear or find here. You also signed a non-compete that specifically stated that you are not allowed to work for, paid or unpaid to the Circle. You signed all of this with myself and a lawyer present. Can you please tell us why you were attempting to email Clary Fray’s artwork for her exhibit to Seelie McQueen and Sebastian Verlac- claiming it was out new campaign?” Isabelle’s face was red. Clary had rarely seen Izzy as mad as she was in that moment.

 

Kaelie just stared at Izzy, moving her pleading eyes to Jace who probably looked angrier than Isabelle seeing she was going to get no sympathy from him “ I…. I plead the fifth.”

“No need to plead the fifth. You are not in court.” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Well, Miss Whitewillow, it was with my great pleasure to inform you that you are now terminated. Security will escort you off the premises. You are no longer welcomed in this building and we will mail any personal belongings to you via mail.”  Everyone in the room watched as the blonde slowly got up, realizing that she should leave now before anything got worse.

“Oh, and Kaelie- I hope you have a better reason than you just gave me when we meet in court.” 

“YOU’RE SUING ME?” Kaelie screeched so loud it made Clary’s ears ring.

“Well yes. You violated almost every single contract that you signed. With a lawyer present as to inform you what each contract you were signing so you didn’t go unawares for anything. It was very blatantly said that should you give away any company information, what you think is company information- artwork or overhearing anything- will result in legal action.” Isabelle then gave her a smug look, “ I do hope that all this trouble was worth it and you have Seelie will take care of you. I’ve heard she is not kind to those who do not give her what she wants.”

Clary waited until Kaelie walked out the door, tears in her eyes, before she turned to Jace. “Funny isn’t it? That just yesterday you tried to accuse me of potentially “helping” the enemy yet here you are. Almost selling out our ass because of some ass. Almost ruining almost a year’s worth of MY hard work because you couldn’t keep it in your pants. You may be forced to be here and do not care about anything in here or the lives you’re affecting. But PLEASE next time- think next time before you mess around with another employee.” Clary was breathing hard, unsure of where to put her anger.

Hey, Fray- it’ll be ok. They didn’t get the picture. No harm no foul really besides getting a slimy employee out of the way.” She leaned into him as he put his arm around her trying to keep her from letting loose her anger.

“Seriously- WHat is he doing here?” Jace just stared at the pair of them.

Ignoring his question Izzy turned to him- ‘“Jace- I am trying to remain calm. I’m trying to not stab you right now. I do not want to know what you were thinking sleeping with your secretary. Or why you do not have a passcode on your goddamn phone.I also can’t believe the next sentence I’m about to say- You cannot sleep with anyone in this office Models fine. Anyone that is regularly on payroll is off limits..” Isabelle looked at Jace, then towards her brother like she was expecting back up.

Jace stood there dumbfounded not knowing where to begin.

Clary took a deep breathe, stepping toward the middle of the room “We need to clean this up. We need to know what they know. And we need to figure out how to shut whatever they know down. “ Her mind was racing and then she looked at Maia and light dinged in her head. “Hey Maia- is Jordan Kyle still in love with you?” The girl shook her in confirmation, “and Izzy- Merlion….think he still may have a thing for you?” Izzy shook her head yes,”Then ladies looks like we are crashing boys night out. Izzy call 1Oak and get us a table, Magnus you’re dressing us.” The glittering man squealed in excitement. 

Simon turned to her “Uhm… Fray- if everyone has a target, who is yours?” He spoke slowly like he was trying to understand what was happening before his eyes. Clary just looked at him with thin lips.

Everyone stilled, realizing what Simon’s question actually meant- Clary was going to voluntarily be around Sebastian to get the information. Before Clary heard anyone tell her no, she up to Jace, giving him a level stare “I am throwing away 3 consecutive years of rejecting Sebastian tonight because you couldn’t not fuck your secretary. So thanks.” And she walked out the door, with Magnus, Maia and Simon following her in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

**Jace P.O.V.**

Jace didn’t realize how truly screwed he was until it was just him, Alec and Isabelle alone in her office.

 

“Of all the dumb, stupid, vapid things that you have done Jace. Do you even realize what you could have done?”

 

“I didn’t think it was a big deal. It was just sex- I needed it to clear my head from Clary.” As soon as the words fell out of his mouth he knew he said something stupid.

 

“Clear your head of...Clary?” Alec questioned quietly. “And why having only met her yesterday did you feel you needed to take such a drastic action as to sleep with your secretary?” He could hear the frustration in his brother’s voice. 

 

He opened this can of worms so he knew that no matter how hard he tried to avoid it his siblings would pester him. And he was so screwed he reasoned with himself that maybe they may actually be able to help. “Ever since I saw her at the coffee shop I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about her. I thought yanno the whole et under someone else to help you stop thinking about a person would be worth a shot. Maybe my choice of person was a bit….inappropriate in hindsight but well yeah.” He looked between his brother and sister who were just looking at him with big Lightwood big eyes.

 

“You like her.” Izzy just stared in disbelief at him. “You like her like her.” 

Did he like her “like her” he wasn’t sure. He just knew he never met someone who looked at him with a challenge in her eyes, who clearly expected more of him.  Who when he looked at her, he felt like she was the only person in the room. It unsettled him. That’s what it was

“No- she just...unsettles me a little. I disliked seeing her so….angry thinking her art project may have been leaked and it would have been my fault.” He then came to a realization “Izzy what is it exactly that you are planning on doing tonight?” He didn’t know why that wasn’t his first question. He felt as though he was missing out on a key piece of information.

“Well, the boys at the circle do a boys night out every Thursday night as the same spot. We learned this by accidently a few months ago. Jordan Kyle is the head of IT- same thing Maia does here, he has had a thing for her since I’ve met her. Merlion works under Seelie, he obviously thinks I’m attractive. And there’s Sebastian runs who everything. We are all going to go after our respective targets and figure out how much Kaelie told them.”

“So….this made Clary upset how?”

“Seriously Jace,” He was surprised to hear Alec step in “Did you not see the bouquet yesterday? Sebastian has had his eye on Clary for literally years. He’s been trying since he met her like her freshman year of college when their families did a joint vacation. He gets invited to every one of her exhibits, shows, auctions because of his position. ALways trying to show what a dedicated boyfriend he could be. She has even had to have her older brother help her when he back a little- too intense which has happened on more than one occasion.”

“She has a brother?” He felt like he was tucking away every piece of information that was presented to him.

“Yes Jace. I swear you do not pay attention or read any of the paperwork. We handed you an info sheet about her! Her brother is Jonathan Morgenstern. He’s a partner at Morgenstern Law.” It took him a moment to place the law firm. It was the second largest firm on the east coast.

 

“Magnus texted me and asked me to meet him in the creative room. Come on.” Jace blindly followed Alec out of the room.

  
  


They moved to the room slowly and not talking. Jace was thinking about everything he knew about Sebastian that might help. Then he realized “Wait I know Seelie McQueen. Junior year spring break- Cabo.” 

Alec stopped and looked at him “So you’re telling me you also slept with the Creative Director from the Circle?” 

“Well yes but it happened BEFORE she had that position.” Jace spoken in his defence and Alec just rolled his eyes and opened the door to the room where everyone was.

Jace’s eyes went directly to the woman who had been on his mind for almost two days and he stopped short eyes almost falling out of his head. She wore a tight dress that was both green and black that offset her pale complexion. She looked up him and he could see she had a little makeup on, nothing overpowering but helped accentuate her eyes and cheekbones, and when she stood up fully he knew she was wearing heels. He felt like the air was sucked out of his lungs for a moment.

The group moved passed him towards the elevator, he followed Clary with his eyes before he moved to stand behind her. His fingers itched to touch her hair and before he knew what he was doing they were pulling out the pins that held it up. He watched as her hair bounced down her back and it made his stomach roll- he wanted to twist her hair in his fingers, wanted to bury his face in the crook of her neck, wanted to feel the way her curves felt. He snapped himself out of his fantasy- leaning in “That’s better.”

And took a step back, watching as she turned to look at him with a question in her eyes and a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. The elevator dinged making her turn back, walking into the elevator with the two other girls and Simon, not give him a second glance.

He heard a cough behind him that startled him a bit. Looking over his shoulder he saw an amused Magnus and Alec staring at him with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Come on” He huffed and stalked back to the room, the two men following behind him.

“So what do we do now? Wait? Hang out? Are they coming back here. And why is rat face able to go with them?” He couldn’t figure out why he felt so anxious about the situation. He couldn’t help thinking of the Sebastian he knew from school, who always was a little more vicious than the situation required, and never being with a girl more than a few times. He was his partner in crime if there ever was one until responsibilities and time left them apart.

“But Morgenstern is not her last name”    
  
Izzy rolled her eyes “She never met her father. He died while her mom was trying to leave him so she refused to take his name. Is this enough info about your future wife or……. Can I go prepare for the night?”

Jace shook his head and Izzy left her brothers to themselves.

“Damn it Jace- you better figure out how to fix this. You really screwed up, especially with Clary.” Jace wasn’t sure in this moment what he could even do to fix this.

Jace did not anticipate the feeling of panic he felt at hearing that. "Not to fear brother. There is not a woman, and sometimes man that can resist me when I actually use my charm. It has been finely honed through years of getting out of nearly unforgivable moments with mom."

 

“Magnus texted me and asked me to meet him in the creative room. Come on.” Jace blindly followed Alec out of the room.

  
  


They moved to the room slowly and not talking. Jace was thinking about everything he knew about Sebastian that might help. Then he realized, snapping his fingers “Wait I know Seelie McQueen. Junior year spring break- Cabo.” 

 

Alec stopped and looked at him “So you’re telling me you also slept with the Creative Director from the Circle?” 

 

“Well yes but it happened _BEFORE_ she had that position.” Jace spoken in his defence and Alec just rolled his eyes and opened the door to the room where everyone was.

 

Jace’s eyes went directly to the woman who had been on his mind for almost two days and he stopped short eyes almost falling out of his head. She wore a tight dress that was both green and black that offset her pale complexion. She looked up him and he could see she had a little makeup on, nothing overpowering but helped accentuate her eyes and cheekbones, and when she stood up fully he knew she was wearing heels. He felt like the air was sucked out of his lungs for a moment.

 

The group moved passed him towards the elevator, he followed Clary with his eyes before he moved to stand behind her. His fingers itched to touch her hair and before he knew what he was doing they were pulling out the pins that held it up. He watched as her hair bounced down her back and it made his stomach roll- he wanted to twist her hair in his fingers, wanted to bury his face in the crook of her neck, wanted to feel the way her curves felt. He snapped himself out of his fantasy- leaning in “That’s better.”

 

And took a step back, watching as she turned to look at him with a question in her eyes and a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. The elevator dinged making her turn back, walking into the elevator with the two other girls and Simon, not give him a second glance.

 

He heard a cough behind him that startled him a bit. Looking over his shoulder he saw an amused Magnus and Alec staring at him with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Come on” He huffed and stalked back to the room, the two men following behind him.

 

“So what do we do now? Wait? Hang out? Are they coming back here. And why is rat face able to go with them?” He couldn’t figure out why he felt so anxious about the situation. He couldn’t help thinking of the Sebastian he knew from school, who always was a little more vicious than the situation required, and never being with a girl more than a few times. He was his partner in crime if there ever was one until responsibilities and time left them apart.

 

A shot of revulsion went through him thinking about how Sebastian went through women and that he undoubtedly wanted no good from Clary.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Come on let’s go- there should be enough time between them and us arriving that no one will notice. ” Magnus moved to grab his wallet off his desk and left through the door. Magnurs turned looking Jace in the eyes “And Simon is going home. Clubs really aren’t his thing. Supporting Clary, however, is.”

 

Jace let out a sigh of relief and followed, Alec close on his heels.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At bit of a doozy for this one. Hopefully the story is making a little more sense!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Clary shot off a quick hail mary text as she got out of the car and followed Isabelle and Maia as they were lead to the table. 

 

She knew the moment their targets saw them- she could feel the eyes on her as though it were hands touching her. She went and sat down on the little couch and gave the waitress her order.

 

Looking around the club Clary realized how often she didn’t go out. “We should do this more.” The thought was out of her head almost not realizing she spoke her thoughts aloud.

 

“What? Use our feminine ways to coerce information from Satan’s Circle?” Maia joked causing the three of them to double over laughing.

 

Clary turned to look behind her to see Jordan Kyle watching them. “So Maia, Jordan Kyle- is that a ‘just for the night thing or..” shrugging to try and emphasis her point “yanno.” Her friend just gave her a look that let her know that should not be getting the answer to that question.

 

“If you want more get more. Don’t worry about work. If he cares he’ll figure out a way to make it work.” Both girls looked at Izzy like she grew 3 heads, shocked to silence that it was Isabelle who made that suggestion.

 

After the waitress dropped of their drinks Isabelle turned to her with a solemn look on her face “Seriously Clary- please only do what you are comfortable with. If we can’t get anything out of them we will figure out another way.” Clary took a deep breathe, letting the beat from the music thrum through her. 

 

Someone clearing their throat made the trio look up to find Jordan Kyle staring intently at Maia. 

 

“Kyle what is it that you want? Or are you just going to stand there and eye fuck my friend?” Clary almost choked on her drink with how forward Izzy was, although she wasn’t sure why she was even surprised.

 

“I was going to ask Maia if she wanted to dance.” He spoke like what Isabelle said didn’t faze him in the slightest, not taking his eyes off of Maia. He held out a hand to her, and watched as she rose slowly and grabbed it, pulling them on the floor.

 

Finishing her drink she made her decision. After taking the shot in front of her she stood up- “Come on” grabbing her companion’s hand, she pulled them onto the dance floor because she was going to have some level of fun doing this.

 

Clary felt a body slide up behind hers in less than a minute, hands holding her hips lightly. 

 

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here of all places” A familiar voice spoke in her ear. She merely moved her shoulders up and down to show her indifference- closing her eyes and let the music move her body. Sebastian kept his hands on her hips twisting her so they were faced to face dancing. 

 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been dancing, sebastian up tight against her moving to the beat. She turned to face him, eyes opening peering over his shoulder when her eyes met gold. It startled her for a moment- making her pull back from Sebastian who looked at her with question. She moved away knowing that she needed to have a drink with Sebastian following her close in tow.

 

She moved to sit end of the couch and reached for the dirnk the waitress had jsut put on the table. Mentally preparing herself for the conversation she took a large swig of her drink, letting the burning sensation down her throat try to ground her. 

 

“How are things at the Circle?” It was a good safe question she felt. 

 

“Fine. Good even- you know Seelie always making my life a little easier.” He looked so relaxed, but Clary knew he knew why she was talking to him. 

 

“Has she talked to you about uhm, recent projects or..new ideas or is she still delegating that to someone else?” She looked at him through her lashes hoping that it gave a bit of seductiveness, she had seen Izzy use this move before.

 

Sebastian paused for a moment giving her a hard look “Ah, are you referring to the fact that she had hired someone to pose as a… what assistant to someone to get information. You found out and now have to take the poor girl to court for breaking a slew of different contracts she didn’t understand yet signed with a lawyer present?”

 

Then a shadow fell over Clary “Well. well. Well. what do we have here?” Clary jumped up to hug her brother unable to hide the relief in her face when he looked at her. 

 

“You got me text!” She knew Sebastian could hear the excitement in her voice.

 

“Jonathan- haven’t seen you since the last contract negotiation.” Giving him that weird one armed hug that guy always do.

 

“Grab a drink and sit down Jon, I think you’ll want to be here for this!” She knew she should be less conspicuous about the situation but now that her big time lawyer brother was here she felt like Sebastian was not going to push the limits too hard. Her brother maybe his lawyer but Clary was Jonathan’s sister and she knew that trumped everything else.

 

“So- as I was saying- Yes I am very well aware of the girl… Kelly or Kaelie sending over pictures of your projects to Seelie in whatever covert operation she tried to run. And how I now have a bunch legal nonsense to take care of all the contracts she stupidly broke.”

 

Jonathan stopped mid-sip and stared at Sebastian. Clary didn’t have to look at her brother to know the kind of anger that was going to be found in his eyes. “What do you mean “sent over pictures of Clary’s art?”

 

Sebastian and Jonathan had been friends for years- and she knew as well as Sebastian that if he did not answer this carefully he would be losing more than a childhood friend. So instead of letting him answer she took a deep breathe “ _ Kaelie _ stole pictures off someone’s phone that just so happened to by final piece to my art exhibit- you know the one that is coming up next month that I have been slaving over for the past year to create. Unfortunately the stupid girl thought it was work for the magazine and sent it to Seelie. I was just about to ask Sebastian how he could make this situation disappear so my exhibit won’t be ruined.” She said the last part looking at the man in front of her hoping that she didn’t sound too desperate. 

 

“Sebastian- you of all people would be the last person I would think you ruin my baby sister’s first exhibit. And you’d do this for what, since you didn’t even get worthwhile information and it releasing it only hurts her.” Clary could tell her brother was trying not to explode. And could hear the even breathes he was forcing himself to take.

 

“Well, unfortunately, I end up with the shit end of the stick. Not only do I have to deal with this legal mess, but I now have to break it to Seelie that all her scheming was for naught. So, tell me what do I get in return?” The question made Clary’s heart beat a little faster. 

 

“What, pray tell, do you think would be an even exchange?” She was almost scared to hear  the answer.

 

Sebastian looked between the siblings, then eyes narrowing on her as he slowly looked her up and down. She felt her brothers hand tight on her shoulder. “Careful Seb. I may have known you most of my life but I will not allow her to be disrespected. It’d do you well to remember what I can bring to the table.” Clary didn’t think she’s ever been more grateful to have her brother here than in that moment.

 

“Relax Jon. I want a date.” He had the most smug face, because he knew he won.

 

Thinking about going out with Sebastian alone, in a date like manner sent a wicked shiver down her back. She had always heard about how he would brag to her brother about how he barely ever had to finish a date, always making sure he slept with them at the end of the day. But she also realized it might be her only way out.

 

“How do I know that if you get this date- my artwork still will not be leaked?’’ It sounded too simple, barely an even exchange at all. 

 

Sebastian just glared at her for a moment “ Say yes right now to one date with me and I will make the call right now, in front of everyone- so that there can be no going back. I’ll bring Jordan Kyle over here right now and he will make sure that that picture gets wiped from every server and cell phone possible, I’ll even let little Maia help him. Then next Saturday I get one night to take you out, and give you a night to remember, maybe even get you to fall in love and marry me.” He said the last part with a smirk but the tone let her know that he was somewhat serious. Apparently Jonathan heard it too and growled at him. 

 

She leaned to her brother “ I don’t have a choice do I?”

 

Her brothers face softened a bit “Clare- if you don’t want to do it don’t. I will find a way if it truly upsets you. Even if I means I pull my contract and loose them, so I can sue them on your behalf. Promise.”

  
  


“Fine. But you do this right now. Before I change my mind. Hurry up.”’ Sebastian looked at her like he was wholeheartedly expecting her to say no for a moment. Then went over and grabbed Jordan and Maia from the dance floor.  

 

Clary watched as he sat down looking focused, and it made her nervous in the not so good way. Like there was no way that this was all he wanted from her, a simple date. And then she never had to think about it again.

 

“Jordan- that picture Kaelie sent over? Remove it and anywhere in it could be found. Wipe it clean, and yes including Seelie.” 

 

“Sure. I can do that. You want that done now?”

 

“Yes, and per the agreement, Maia will be there to ensure that you do your job, watch over your shoulder to make sure you also remove it and can’t harbor the image anywhere.” 

 

“ So let me get this straight- you want me to do all this and face Seelie’s wrath? And I need Maia there to make sure I actually do it?” 

 

“Yes- I really do not understand why we are still having this conversation.” At this point Sebastian just looked annoyed.

 

“Maia are you ok with this?” Clary had to make sure that Maia didn’t feel forced to do anything. Especially since this was a little more personal than business now. The curly haired girl leaned over to her “You’re asking me if I’m ok with spending more time with him” She looked over at Jordan “getting to make him feel incompetent plus tease him more? Is that even a question?” 

 

Clary couldn’t help but smile at her. “Yes, and you are required to tell me everything that happens, do not leave anything out.”

 

“Leave anything out? Wouldn’t think of it babe.” She watched as Maia, still smiling went over to the man. “Come on- let’s get this over with. This is going to take long enough with your slow ass hacking skills and last years modem.” 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I made some modifications to the hard drive.” Clary stopped listening as she saw the playfulness in Maia’s eyes as she watched Jordan, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the club. At least  **_that_ ** is going right, she thought. It made her realize she had one last item on her agenda.

 

Interrupting her brother and Sebastian’s conversation “Do not get in the way of that.” 

 

“Get in the way of what?” 

 

Rolling her eyes at Sebastian “Maia and Jordan. That is also part of the deal. Whatever it is that is happening or will happen you do not get in the way of that. Got it?”

 

Sebastian stared at her for a moment like he might actually say no “Fine. I’ll let the love birds be- unless something in the business goes awry then, it’s all bets off.”

 

Clary nodded her head- knowing this was the best she was going to get. She got up to leave, Hugging her brother saying bye to Sebastian and turned straight into Jace “We’ve got to stop meeting like this Red.” She wanted to wipe the smirk so badly in that moment but resisted opting roll her eyes and walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

Jace had decided he had enough of watching everything happen around him. So he moved towards the group as he watched Maia and some guy walk away together.

 

“Ah well if it isn’t the man of the hour!” Sebastian came over manhandling his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you a drink!” Jace was confused, a feeling, he realized was becoming a constant emotion over the past 2 days.  He looked over and saw Jonathan Morgenstern speaking to a brunette who boobs were practically falling out of her top, he couldn’t help it when his eye roll.

 

“Hey Jon” Giving a head nod in his direction. 

  
  


“I owe you one Jace. We may be on opposite ends business wise- but you always were a great wingman.” Sebastian spoke while handing him a drink.

 

“What did I do this time?” Jace was out of the loop for what felt like the hundredth time today.

  
  


“Yeah, Seb, what did the golden boy do this time?” Jon came over with the brunette under him arm.

 

“Well, because Jace slept with the girl Seelie was using to get information on Clary’s art from. Apparently the girl went through his phone and took all the pictures he had of her art while he was sleeping last night.” Jon looked at him and then shook his head.

 

“Leave it to Herondale to sleep with the girl of the enemy.” Jonathan chuckled. “But I’m sure Clary already hung you out to dry once she found out. She has a bit of a temper.” Jace just shrugged, recalling the wrathful look she had given him earlier in the day.

 

“How was the matter settled anyways? I saw Clary, Maia and Jordan leave not too long ago.”

 

“Ah, yes what we are all celebrating. Clary is going on a date with me- and in exchange I get the picture removed from every file never to be found again.” Sebastian looked like he had won the lottery as he spoke.

 

“You pretty much blackmailed her into that date, you know Seb.” Jon didn’t hide the annoyance in his voice and Jace found that he was thankful Jonathan said it and not him, because really how would  _that_ look?

 

“Ah yes, but it was the perfect opportunity. I knew she wouldn’t say no. I’ve been trying for far too long to let it slip between my fingers. You know that.” Shrugging like he didn't care that he was practically forcing a woman he supposedly cared about into a date with him.

 

“She is not going to make it easy on you. Especially after the last guy she tried dating. He was an ass to begin with but well we know how that ended.” Jon shook his head.

 

“Uhm mind elaborating on that?” Jace didn’t know why he cared or wanted to know- but it seemed like a theme for him at the moment. Finding information about her, knowing her without speaking to her seemed like his best bet since she wasn’t actually talking to him right now.

 

“Oh well about 3 years ago Clary was dating some guy. Apparently he thought that Clary was too into some piece she was working on and not paying enough attention to her. She texted him one night asking to hang out or whatever- he said no he was having a boys night. So her and Simon and Maia went out for dinner and saw him on a date making out with some girl. Needless to say Clary approached them mid- makeout found out he had been seeing the girl for the past month and he would come sleep over her apartment afterwards. She broke his nose and hasn’t dated since.” 

 

“Broke his nose? At least he deserved it” Jace felt anger towards the unnamed guy- he didn’t even understand why anymore, it was just at the thought the he disrespected Clary and he was suddenly itching for a fight.

 

“Yea and it set me back 4 years. I was doing such a good job at wearing her down. We’d have been married by now.”

 

Jace was about to say something about how even now he had to bride the redhead to spare him a few hours when Jonathan started laughing so obnoxiously Jace was sure he missed the joke.

 

“Clary has been outright rejecting you for almost 10 years. You have a chance now because of blackmail. It might pay you well to remember what happens when my little sister gets angry. Remember summer of Sophomore year? You tried cornering her to ask her to the 4th of July fireworks and she kicked you in the balls so hard you almost had to go to the hospital.’’ Jonathan was now doubled over laughing and the brunette had gotten annoyed with being ignored and left. Jace chuckled too. Even he knew better than to corner the redhead.

 

“Yes well I’m no longer 20. I’m more tactful. Don’t you worry Morgenstern- we’ll be brother-in-laws before you not it. I best be going now. I have a lot of planning to do.” With that Sebastian left the club.

 

“Idiot.” Jonathan turned to look at Jace. “You owe Clary. She dislikes him, almost out right hates him. He needs an actual miracle for it to go beyond the one time.” Chuckling he said his goodbyes and left. 

 

Jace ran his hair messily and followed him out. Needing to go home and clear his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this story is somewhat interesting for you guys. The next one is more of a filler to get to the date night!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! FIrst fic ever so I hope it's not too terrible.


End file.
